Zoids: Great Adventure
by Chippy
Summary: My First Zoids Fic-made up characters, zoids, and upgrades, plus maybe some real characters. R&R Please! [CHAPTER 4 UP]
1. Death Assault

Zoids: Great Adventure  
  
Episode 1: Death Assault  
  
Sorry if this is bad. This is my first Zoid Fic, so I hope you like it. NOTE-I can't get into my other account I wrote this with, so all chapters will be reposted in another account-thanks for reading.  
  
A dark hover cargo lay silently under a thick, foggy night. A man sat in it, awake and seemingly with nothing to do. Not far away, another team was traveling down towards the hover cargo. The man grinned as he saw them on a video screen before him. He pushed a button as they reached hardly a distance from his hover cargo.  
  
Next thing, about a hundred Command Wolves were lined up before the intruders. The man sat back and watched them look surprised, and jump into their zoids. He would hold fire until they were ready. He always found these things interesting. The team looked astonished at first, but quickly sent out a few Pegasuses. They were actually in the top league, but then again they had no idea what they were facing, and didn't feel confident until only one of the Command Wolves stepped forward to fight.  
  
This would be a cinch. But it wasn't. The Command Wolf charged at the first and probably strongest of the three, and easily took it down, and quickly shook off the others, ending up throwing them at each other and defeating the team. Yes, the man certainly always did love watching his victory. The team cowered away and the man, who was obviously the leader of the team, shut down and walked away.  
  
"That's victory number twenty!" a young boy said after winning another match with the rest of his team. "So? We're nowhere, Rick, until we fight the higher league warriors," another, older boy, pointed out.  
  
Rick scowled. "Well, we're still doing pretty well you know, Daniel. And what brings you to put yourself down anyway? That's just not common for you, Buddy," Rick answered, a bit discouraged though, seeing as his own ally didn't even believe in them.  
  
"I wasn't putting you guys down, Rick, I mean, man, you take everything so seriously!" Daniel shot back. A girl just younger then Daniel, but older then Rick stepped in. "Break it up. Daniel, if you keep fighting like this, we'll never see those higher league warriors," she said.  
  
Rick sighed. "She's right. We won't get anywhere if we keep getting mad at each other," Rick agreed. Daniel nodded. "Let's get back to the Hover Cargo to see if we've earned a new rank."  
  
A guy a bit older then all of them turned around to see their entrance. "We haven't gotten anywhere if you're wondering, Carrie," he said, glancing at the girl. She sighed. "Why not, Andrew? I thought we might've at least gotten somewhere."  
  
Andrew grinned at them. "Well look on the bright side, all this battling has gotten us a lot of money. We have enough for an upgrade for each of us!" The team all grinned. "Great! It all has paid off then!" Rick said happily. "Where's the nearest zoid parts store?" Daniel asked quickly. "Luckily, not very far. We can all go on a shopping spree right now," Andrew answered rather gleefully.  
  
A building towered over them as they looked around at the zoid parts section. Rick looked up at a box full of an upgrade for his zoid. "Cruncher will love these. And look how affordable," he said, smiling.  
  
Andrew glanced around at some parts for the Redler, as Daniel and Carrie browsed a section with Claw and Sabre upgrades. Later, they all met at the counter, knowing what to order.  
  
"We still have lots of extra money left guys.those warriors may not be strong, but they pay a lot," Andrew reported. Rick glanced at a fairly cheap zoid. "It won't hurt having an extra zoid, you know," he said, nodding at the Demon Lizard. Everyone looked at it. "Indeed it wouldn't. We'll take it," Carrie said, and they ordered the zoid and parts.  
  
"Gee, I'm glad I thought of getting that zoid," Rick said cheerfully. "We haven't even tested it, and it doesn't have any upgrades yet either," Daniel answered dully.  
  
Andrew suddenly called out to them, "Guys, we've got ourselves another battle!" he shouted, "Oh, and the Demon Lizard is ready for combat. Who wants to try it out first?" Andrew asked, looking around at his friends who were now gathered around him. Rick instantly volunteered. "I will! Where we gonna test it?" he asked. Andrew rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "Oh," Rick said, sort of embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, I've installed all the upgrades into the system for our current zoids," Andrew answered, as Rick stepped outside to use to use the new zoid.  
  
"Whoa.this thing is big.powerful.cool." Rick trailed off as he climbed into the cockpit, his team watching respectfully. He turned it on. The body lit up as, Rick moved it around. It was swift, and generally quick on its feet. Rick jumped out a bit later. "What is there to learn? That thing has great controlling, and can't get any better for beginners," he commented. Andrew smiled. "As long as it works."  
  
The day of the battle came four days later, and the team was ready for the assault. "We have to win this one guys, they're offering enough money for three more zoids!" Andrew said, looking amazed at the challengers offering reward.  
  
"Chill, you know we'll win," Daniel said, making his way over to his Claw. Andrew just sighed. "I mean, if they're offering this much money, they must be real confident." The team entered the battlefield proudly, only to see they were up against some strangely large Ultrasaursuses that didn't look very easy.  
  
Sorry that was so short and.odd? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and expect a new episode soon. Please review. 


	2. Secret of the Cruncher

Zoids: Great Adventure  
  
Episode 2: Secret of the Cruncher  
  
Thanks for reading if you did, and please enjoy this episode too.  
  
The three Ultrasaursuses looked down at them with force. They froze in their places. Rick shuddered and quickly said, "The battle must go on, guys, let's just try." The others just nodded and began to fight. Carrie and Daniel gave it some of their best shots of ammo, and to their surprise, the one they were concentrating on fell, but got back up.  
  
Something was wrong here though. They were firing all they had and giving them their most powerful attacks, but the zoids weren't responding. They all halted and wondered what was going on. Andrew shrugged. "Maybe they're trying to wear us out before they attack?" he suggested. Soon enough they ran out of ammo. "They no we're out of ammo, and tired, so why aren't they attacking, Andrew?" Carrie asked.  
  
Daniel nodded. "Really, buddy, this isn't working.they have magnificent defense, but they're just not going to use those attacks!" he exclaimed. Rick agreed. "I have a plan though guys.what if we use some of our unlimited attacks on one of them, knock him down, then move to the next one, then the other one."  
  
The others decided to use the plan. A while later, the toughest one was down, and they moved onto the next ones without much fear, and won the battle and money.  
  
The judge raised his red hand and declared the Droids the winner. "Who would've thought, Rick, your plan actually worked." Daniel commented after the match. "And now we have enough money to get an upgrade for the Demon Lizard. I'll be right back, I'm going to go order it," Andrew said, walking away.  
  
The next day, the Droids team had yet another challenge from the same team. "Look at this.the same team wants to battle us.I hope it won't be as boring as last time.that had to be our longest match ever." Andrew reported.  
  
Daniel looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "They better. I might forfeit if they pull that again," he commented. Rick shook his head. "I'll never surrender."  
  
The battle day soon came, and all upgrades were installed, and ready for use. The Cruncher, Claw, and Sabre stepped into the battlefield only to see almost exact clones of their zoids.  
  
"What!" Carrie looked at her Sabre counterpart. "Umm.guys, just try." Andrew responded, though just as confused. The judge began the battle and the fight drew on. Yes, the opponents did attack this time. They each battled their clone. A while after the battle, it seemed that the Droids had the edge, when the enemies burst out a sudden blast of power and knocked Carrie and Daniel out, only severely damaging Rick and Cruncher.  
  
"Ahh!!! I'm really getting beaten up here you know! Listen, I'm going to try the upgrade!" Rick quickly decided, though he could hardly take his broken zoid back to the hover cargo. He parked his zoid and got ready to upgrade. "Cruncher upgrade to.umm.Andrew.what's it called?" Rick said suddenly. Andrew sighed. "Chrono mode, Rick. Now, quick, you have to win this,"  
  
The Crunchers green parts were removed to reveal a tough black body, in which new, stronger parts were placed. His surface parts were changed to a golden, platinum surface. Two giant guns were placed upon his back, and below his neck. He shot out like a bullet into the sun, making his armor shine greatly. The redone Cruncher got ready to take on three, still not as sure of victory as possible.  
  
He tackled the enemy Cruncher then threw it at the Claw and Sabre. Still not much effect. He dogged an attack from the enemy Cruncher then rammed it into the others. The Claw fell to the ground, out of the battle. The Cruncher was still strong, but the Sabre was pretty badly damaged. He shoved the Sabre into the air, and it was out to too. Cruncher got ready for the greatest fight of the battle.  
  
They faced off, shooting at each other, and using maximum strength. Surprisingly, despite his mode advantage, Cruncher was losing, and the opponent was still very powerful. Cruncher was worn out, but he wasn't going to give up without completely being beaten. The Enemy Cruncher went into a strong tackle, but he quickly pulled out of the way.  
  
Cruncher had one large force of strength left, and for the sake of the team, used it. A burst of energy formed within him, as he stepped up to attack the opponent. A wave of power blasted at the enemy, knocking him out, and claiming the Droids victorious.  
  
"Yes! We did great! That upgrade was worth it!" Rick hopped out of his zoid to go back to the hover cargo and talk to the others. "How much reward money did we win guys?" he asked. The others had come back. Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Lots, but we're going to have to use most of it on repair," He exclaimed. Daniel looked disappointed. "Money gone to waste. Even if you do win a match, you use up the reward money by having to pay for all the work you did."  
  
"Well, at least we're now free of challenges. I won't be accepting anymore battles, especially not from that guy, so that we can brush up on our techniques," Andrew told them. "Thanks, we haven't had much time between the fights to do much anyway," Carrie answered. Rick nodded. "And what about that other money? What should we use it on, more zoids? More Upgrades? Whatever, we have money, and we have to use it! It just wouldn't work if we didn't,"  
  
Everyone looked at him. "Um, right, let's go buy some stuff." Andrew responded. Everyone else just shrugged. "I'm afraid we can only afford two more zoids though, those repairs are expensive." Daniel looked a bit angry, but changed the subject. "So, otherwise, all we can do is sit here? Let's just go shopping now, like we did last time," Andrew shrugged, and nodded. But they didn't get anything for a while anyway.  
  
I hope you enjoyed that second episode, and sorry they're always so short, and sort of boring. Here are some character profiles.  
  
Name: Rick Krenll Age: 16 Team: Droids Zoids: Cruncher, Demon Lizard Upgrades: Chrono (Cruncher), Warp (Demon Lizard) Appearance: Black, messy hair, Red T-Shirt, Khakis, 6'1 Personality: Cheery, Competitive, and Immature  
  
Name: Daniel Jenp Age: 20 Team: Droids Zoids: Claw Upgrades: Flash (Claw) Appearance: Bronze, short hair, White Undershirt, Blue Jeans, 6'3 Personality: Clever, Daring, and Careful  
  
Name: Carrie Demesoul Age: 19 Team: Droids Zoids: Sabre Upgrades: Rip (Sabre) Appearance: Brown, long hair, Orange Shirt, Black Pants, 6'2 Personality: Kind, Quick-witted, and Mature  
  
Name: Andrew Ledon Age: 21 Team: Droids Zoids: Redler Upgrades: Swift (Redler) Appearance: Blond, Curly hair, Green T-Shirt, Baggy, Red pants, 5'8 (yes, short) Personality: Very Smart, Observant, and Thoughtful  
  
Name: ?????? Age: ?? Team: Terminators Leader (team they've been battling, and team at beginning of chapter 1) Other: The strange man at the start of this fic. The enemy. 


	3. Zoning Out

Zoids: Great Adventure Episode 3: Zoning Out  
  
Third episode. Wow. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.  
  
Andrew stared at the screen that said their battles on it angrily. "Another battle against the Terminators? And they won't even let the others participate." Rick walked in and glanced at the screen, then walked up next to Andrew. "What's going on? They want to have a one on one battle with my Demon lizard? How'd they even know." he commented, confused. Andrew sighed and rolled his eyes. "Team Data." He answered dully. "Um, sure, I knew that." Rick lied. "Oh, and I'll fight them. It's obvious they know who's best in the team..."  
  
Daniel growled, as Andrew got deep into thought. Rick turned around. "You've been here the whole time?" Rick asked, finally noticed he's ally at the doorway. "No kidding." Andrew mumbled, he obviously seemed angry. "What happened anyway? It's just a battle, you shouldn't get TOO worked up about it." Daniel sighed and frowned. "Man I'm glad you didn't tell him." Andrew glanced at him and nodded. "What, what happened?!?!" Rick begged. Carrie walked in, after hearing him and grinned. "Good, you didn't tell him." she was practically mimicking Daniel.  
  
Rick sighed and sat back, as Andrew finally lifted his head from his constant thought and mumbling. "We still have 2 payments on that Warp Upgrade for the Demon Lizard." He answered. Rick rolled his eyes. "Why were you hiding it from me then?" Daniel and Carrie grinned. "I mean it's not a good thing, but I can handle it.never doubt me!" "Actually, we just did it to tick you off, we just learned it today, and you were too busy sleeping when we heard." Carrie nodded in agreement to Daniels statement.  
  
"Well, what about the battle? Will he do it or what?" Daniel asked, obviously having nothing better to do. "Um, I guess.they're not too hard, and if the Upgrade for Demon Lizard is so expensive, it must be good. Yet I'm not sure I know how to use it as well as the Cruncher." he answered unsurely. Carrie laughed. "I've never known you to be unsure of something, aren't you supposed to jump right into things at this point, like always? Maybe you've just become some sort of coward." she taunted. Rick scowled. "I said I was going to do it! And I'll win too!" He marched off proudly as the others laughed behind him.  
  
Andrew sighed and looked at them. "You guys really have to give him a break. Anyway, the battle's in 5 days at 12. You think you'll have something to do instead of making fun him?" he asked. "Yeah, we'll be eating lunch WHILE making fun of him through the videocom." Daniel answered. Carrie shook her head and walked off, while Andrew continued to talk to Daniel.  
  
Rick, however, was busy preparing for his fight in the Demon Lizard. No wonder it was so cheap. The thing can hardly shoot. Not only are the missiles sucky, but they can't get more then 50 feet out. He rated, but suddenly grinned at the Hover Cargo. Maybe I could try out the upgrade before the battle. He scampered over to the Hover Cargo, and opened the hatch to let him into the Upgrading Module, then booted up his upgrade.  
  
Andrew looked at the screen. "What? This says Rick and the Demon Lizard are upgrading." he said, confused, as he deactivated the upgrade. What? Rick asked himself, as he was shot out of the Upgrading Module. Dang. They must've noticed I was upgrading. Andrew ran outside as Rick climbed out of the Demon Lizard. "Um, see, I wanted to know what it was like.and-" "Whatever, we had things in process on that screen you know, so no more of it?" he told him, rolling his eyes. "But the fights tomorrow.I want SOME experience with it," he answered. Andrew shook his head. "Other fighters don't do that before battles. Especially not on our team. Now just train normally for now."  
  
Rick nodded, still hoping for the upgrade to enhance his offence, and defense too, sinse both were really just as bad. He hopped into his zoid and upgraded to Warp level as the battle started. He couldn't see his enemy yet, as he waited for the zoids upgrade to finish. "Come on, Andrew, how come this is taking so long?" he asked through the videocom impatiently. "It's already done, you haven't gone on to the battle field yet." He answered, raising an eyebrow. "All it is, is a chip inserted into a hatch on top. Now all that's happening is your skin coloring is sort of wavy.odd, no?" he explained. Rick growled at the cheapness of the zoid and it's upgrade, then launched into the battle field.  
  
It was all different though, the handling was even better now, he could feel the weight of the missiles on the zoid, yet he felt it expanding-it was great. He dashed at a great speed through the field, and could see the enemy-which was a Lightning Sith- from a mile away. A giant cannon grew below the cockpit in the Demon Lizard's mouth. So it is good.he thought proudly, and shot from the cannon in his mouth. It hit like a boulder the size of the planet they were battling on. The Lightning Sith was already out of commission. "What? Impossible, the Demon Lizard is weak though- I never even knew it had an upgrade like that.I'm so sorry sir." The general in charge of that pilot and his zoid told the strange man. He just smiled. "Get a better zoid for the pilot." He answered. The general looked confused but nodded and ran off. "Yes! This thing rocks!" Rick yelled happily. "It's not as powerful as the Cruncher though, but I doubt you would have been able to beat it like that with the Cruncher.I guess it's still up to you to discover your true strength with it." Andrew stated. Rick looked surprised, then looked at the chart that said that. "Odd. I bet it's even stronger than that too.great, I have the two best zoids ever created!" Rick shouted. Andrew raised an eyebrow at him, then another screen game up on another monitor. "Another battle with them.now they want to fight ME one on one." Um, here's a bit of information for Andrew for the next episode. Also, I hope you enjoyed this one. I haven't written a zoids fic for a REALLY long time, so it'll probably come out a little different then the others. Thanks, for reading, please review! (harsh and kind)  
  
Andrew was a solitary warrior before he started a team with the others, and was really talented at it too. He almost won the Battle Royal, but failed, and decided to start his own team with his friends, who yet were still minors, knew how to battle. He's always had the Redler, and can use it EXTREMELY well. 


	4. Beyond Speed

Zoids: Grand Adventure Episode 4: Beyond Speed  
  
I'm already on Episode 4. Amazing. Anyway, I really hope you've enjoyed this series so far, and this one too.R&R, and feel free to make harsh or kind comments, and PLEASE tell me what I'm doing wrong with this, if anything.  
  
Andrew scratched his head, but Carrie was grinning. "It'll be easy for you. I bet the opponent will be just as simple as for Rick. Especially with how good you are." She commented, and Daniel nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, and you don't even have to agree if you don't want to." Rick pointed out. Andrew stretched. "Well, I haven't done it in a while-I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun."  
  
He sent back the reply. "I might as well check to see if I still have it." He told himself as he stepped into the cockpit of his old zoid, and took off. In no time, he was zooming through the air at 892 miles per hour. Now he was just a blur of blue in the sky.and best of all, was the fact he could actually feel it. He was thousands of feet in the air, and he felt as if he had just gone around the world when he landed next to the hover cargo. Rick stood in front of him. "Whoa.cool." he complimented, as Andrew ran into the bathroom, covering his mouth.  
  
The battle was around midnight, when he shot through the air, then lowered to a steady pace, browsing for the enemy. Yet he could hardly see, it was a quarter moon that night. "OK, Andrew, I'll be scanning the area for the enemy, just listen to me when I tell you to drop the bombs, OK?" Daniel said, sitting in front of the videocom screen. Andrew nodded to him with his own, semi-confident look, then loaded up the missiles. "Nothing.nothing. sorry, it doesn't even seem like they're here, Andrew." Daniel said into it. Andrew looked awkwardly at it. "Funny, my radar systems don't see anything either. The judge is here, at least.  
  
"Hold on, check that out, Helcat and Lightning Saix are fighting. The Helcat is really beaten up, but it's still fighting. It should be done by now. Lightning Saix is slightly damaged, and is incredibly powerful." Daniel reported. I better not attack them-we might be invading on someone's battle-we can't be sure yet. Maybe I should ask the judge. He hit a button, which brought him to the judge's screen. But it was just frozen there. Not moving. "Daniel, the judge is paralyzed!" Andrew told him through the videocom.  
  
"I'll check it out." Daniel answered. This is really strange. Andrew thought to himself. Then suddenly, he was going downwards, he had been shot. He quickly pulled up, got into maximum speed, and turned around swiftly, going trigger happy at the Raynos firing at him, dodging every missile and bullet, and hitting accurately every time, as he was forced to move backwards. They kept coming, so he flew back to the hover cargo, getting ready to activate his upgrade, Swift.  
  
He turned on his videocom to see Daniel, who was knocked out. Shoot.this isn't right.He activated the upgrade, and engines were added top and bottom, giant, as green layers covered the normally blue Redler, allowing it to carry all the weight with ease. He blasted out of the Hover Cargo and shot the Whale King down. Obviously not much work put into it. Trillions of Weak Raynos evacuated from the ship as it fell, and were quickly shot down.  
  
Andrew looked down and saw the Helcat that was fighting the Lightning Saix lying on the ground dead, and an army of Helcats marching in, then aiming upwards, the Lightning Saix now in perfect condition, as if commanding the Helcats. Which he was. Now Andrew understood. The Knocked out Helcat was once part of that army, but then rebelled and tried to fight the leader-the extremely powerful Lightning Saix. These battles get weirder every time.Andrew thought to himself, shaking his head in disapproval.  
  
Just barely dodging the Helcats constant fires, he took them out by groups of 7-15. They kept coming so it seemed almost impossible. Then he remember his new gun from the upgrade. Nice gun. He thought, as half of the remaining Helcats went down. He finally took down the whole army. The Lightning Saix would probably just be the same, right? Nope. It jumped into the air and suddenly, a pair of wings with giant engines blasted out from its sides. He saw the pilot through the cockpit window. He knew he recognized him, but from where?  
  
The Boosted Lightning Saix was equal to him, dodging everything shot at them, moving with amazing speed, and just the skill put into all of it. A missile hit him, and he almost was out for good, but managed to hitch himself into the air. He had a terrible headache though, and didn't think he could stay in for much longer. He got a hit on the wing. Out of the air. He got the other wing. Perfect. He knew who this was, and he was doing to him what he did to him 3 years ago at the battle royal. He was the one with Flying Lightning Saix. He was the one who got him out of the Battle Royal.on the very last round.  
  
Andrew shot mercilessly at the now beaten up Lightning Saix. Then put his claw on the middle. "You." He crushed the middle, then placed his claw in back. "Ruined." He crushed the back, as the pilot struggled to get out of the cockpit, and the giant claw was placed in front. "My life." The front was flattened, and the pilot just nearly escaped, running off. "I'll kill you later, Richard..." Andrew muttered. The videocom turned on and Daniels face appeared. "Nice going, Andrew. The creep you just fought had one of his slaves reprogram the Judge and knock us all out. We shouldn't have put Rick on guard." He explained, as Redler flew back into the Hover Cargo.  
  
"So, that was the guy who beat you at the Battle Royal?" Carrie asked, as Andrew sat down on a couch, and nodded. "I guess I was a bit unfair. He won fair and square at the tournament anyway." Rick grinned. "If you hadn't been unfair, you would be dead right now, or still on the battlefield." He pointed out. Andrew smiled and shrugged. "So, he was the leader of the Terminators?" Daniel asked as he walked in and sat down. "No. It said on the Team Data screen he was one of the Generals working for the leader, who was unnamed. Daniel sighed. "I wonder if we'll ever find out who he is." Rick grinned. "I bet we will."  
  
"Yay! No more battles from those freaks this week!" Andrew reported, pointing to the screen. "We're just lucky we got money from the Battle Commission sinse they never paid up. But we have to use almost all of it on repairs." Andrew told them. "And what can we do with the rest.?" Daniel asked, disappointed. "Food." He answered, making Daniel even angrier. "This sucks." he said, slouching down, as Rick nodded in pure agreement. "Hey, guys, there's a Helcat outside. It's stopping here. There's a pilot getting out." Carrie said, glancing at the screen.  
  
Daniel lead the pilot in. "So, what are you here for?" Andrew asked the pilot as she entered. "I was in the Helcat that got shot down by the Lightning Saix. Normally, I'm a mercenary-that's why I joined the Terminators-but I was wondering if I could join your team. Andrew looked at her and blushed. "Uh. Yeah, sure.You own the Helcat.you got it repaired?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm Mitsu.where-" Carrie cut her off. "Hold on, guys, we can't just jump into letting a new team member on like that.  
  
Andrew looked at the screen and noticed another Battle Request. "It's from the Raptors. They're really good. And we got a nice rank boost. We might need a new teammate anyway, they don't mind how many they're up against." He explained. Mitsu grinned and sat down with them, continuing here sentence. "Where's my room? And I suppose if you just need me for that one battle, I won't stay." She said, trying not to annoy them. "Eh, no, that's fine.until we get good enough to fight with only 3 members." She grinned and walked down the hall, where Rick was pointing. "Thanks." She told them as she walked off.  
  
I know, sort of weird, but enjoy. Thanks for reading. And if you're wondering why Andrew said 3, it's because he only fights if he really has to. His teammates are still inexperienced. 


End file.
